


I Saw Daddy Kissing Santa Claus

by wordstothewisereaders



Series: Destiel Christmas Drabbles [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Kisses, Dean likes to dress up as Santa, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, I Saw Daddy Kissing Santa Claus, M/M, Saileen - Freeform, dadstiel, santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 01:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13089174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordstothewisereaders/pseuds/wordstothewisereaders
Summary: Jo covered her mouth with her hand to hide her gasp as she peeked ever so slightly into the living room. Her papa was in the middle of the room with Santa's arms around him. And they were...kissing?ORThe One Where Dean Dresses Up As Santa For His and Cas' Daughter





	I Saw Daddy Kissing Santa Claus

_"Ho ho ho!"_

Young bright green eyes flew open as soon as the voice reverberated off of the walls of the bunker. A tiny body carried by tiny feet slid out from under her bright blue comforter, still clutching her teddy bear, and onto the icy cold concrete floor. The little girl padded down the hallway as quickly and quietly as she could. 

A dim light shone in the common room, illuminated even more by the Christmas lights hung tastefully in every nook and cranny. It was silent save for the muffled movements of the figure in the oversized red suit hunched over in front of the twinkling tree. 

"Santa?" the little girl whispered excitedly as she held onto the bear. 

The man turned around. His suit was too big under the arms and around the shins. He had a white beard that nearly covered everything from his nose down. An oversized cap hid his head so that the only part of his face that was visible was his dazzling green eyes. 

"What're you doing up, little girl?" he rumbled, deep voice vibrating across the room. 

"Is that really you, Santa?" the little girl asked. 

"Of course it is." He answered. 

"Prove it." she said, crossing her arms suspiciously.

"You just have to believe, Jo." he said, straining his voice as it deepened. "Now go on back to bed. - Mmph!" 

Jo had hurtled herself into Dean's arms, wrapping him in a four year old death grip. 

"Thank you, Santa." she whispered, acting through the sweetness she'd gotten from her papa.

 _Santa_  squeezed back, placing a scratchy kiss on her forehead. Before he could tell her to go back to bed, she was trudging back towards the hallway. She walked a little ways down the hall before stopping just out of earshot, planning to go back in a few minutes to investigate.

She may have been as kind as her papa. but she was just as curious as her daddy.

***

"How's it going, _Santa_?" Cas asked, stepping out from behind the adjacent door. 

" _Shhh._ " Dean whispered softly, pulling down the scratchy beard that had been bothering him since he put it on. 

"Really, Dean? Isn't this a bit overboard?" Cas whispered as he stepped closer to Dean. 

"She saw me, alright? Call me stupid, but that's all that matters." Dean replied, pulling at the oversized suit uncomfortably.  

Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's falsely enlarged stomach. The mood turned from playful into something more sincere. 

"She's just like you, you know? Even if she isn't biologically ours, she's everything that you are." Dean said softy, leaning into Cas. 

Cas laughed quietly, "I see you in her more everyday. She's going to be hell when she's older." 

"That's the Winchester in her." Dean chuckled.

It became quiet, just the two of them wrapped up in each other. 

"You did good, D." Cas said. 

He leaned in for a kiss, pulling away the beard even more. Dean cupped the side of Cas' face, his other hand running up and down Cas' back. They stayed together until one needed air before tenderly continuing. 

"Merry Christmas, sweetheart." Dean whispered.

***

Jo covered her mouth with her hand to hide her gasp as she peeked ever so slightly into the living room. Her papa was in the middle of the room with Santa's arms around him. And they were - kissing? 

She watched for a moment, bewildered, before sneakily creeping back around the corner to her room. She still wasn't sure what she had seen, but she knew it would be best to keep it to herself. 

Jo crawled back into bed, wide awake. She grabbed her bear, holding it in front of her so she could whisper in its ear. 

" _I saw Papa kissing Santa_." 

***

Christmas morning was an early rush of coffee and presents and squealing. Sam, Eileen, Dean and Cas sat in a semicircle on the couch around the tree with cups of coffee as they sleeply - nonetheless happily - watched Jo open her presents. They got to their own when she was done. 

Sam and Dean made breakfast afterwards. They had a feast of bacon and eggs and chocolate chip pancakes and enough syrup to cover double the plates that they have. 

Sam and Eileen sit close together, savoring their first Christmas. Cas and Dean do the same across from them, a little less handsy as they turn most of their attention to the rest of their family. 

"Daddy, guess what I saw last night." Jo said with a certain sparkle in her eye. 

"What?" Dean said, leaning forward playfully. 

"Santa!" 

"Did you now?" Dean said in such a way that she would be clueless.

"Yeah! He's really nice!" She replied excitedly. "I saw Papa talking to him, too." 

"Really?" Dean asked. He faltered a bit before recovering and turning to Cas. "And what was Papa doing talking to Santa while he's busy?"

"Well, I had to tell him how extra good Jo's been." Cas said. Dean was surprised at his fast response. 

"Really?" Jo asked, bouncing up in her seat.  

"Yeah. That's why there was an extra box or two under the tree." Cas answered happily. 

Dean and Cas shared a look before returning to their breakfast. They were definitely loving keeping up the game.

***

Cas and Dean snuggled together as close as they could in bed Christmas night. They were a tangle of arms and legs and cozy warmth.

"You think she noticed it was me?" Dean whispered into Cas' neck. 

"I don't think it matters. You're just as good as Santa to her." Cas replied.

Cas knew Dean was blushing by the way he squirmed around. He held him closer. 

"I never saw her come in until she was there. Maybe Sam's little stealth lessons with her are paying off." Dean said. 

"I didn't either. Hopefully she didn't see... _us_." Cas laughed. 

"How does it go? I saw  _Daddy_  kissing Santa Claus? Seems to be a common thing." Dean joked. 

"She seemed happy either way." Cas said.

"That's all that matters." Dean said. 

Cas had grown increasingly stiller, breath evening out.

 "We did good." he whispered sleepily.

"Hell yeah we did."

 _I saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus_  
Underneath the mistletoe last night  
She didn't see me creep  
Down the stairs to have a peep  
She thought that I was tucked up  
In my bedroom, fast asleep  


End file.
